Im Naruto
by Sefera
Summary: When i fell asleep, I was in reality. When I woke up, not so much. Now all of a sudden Im Naruto... Well, this is going to be fun. SI/OP/gray/smart/naruto good/sasuke AU
1. This is going to be fun

**A/N: this story will be a Naruto fan-fiction in which the author has been inserted in as** **Naruto at the age of seven. The first few chapters will be on Naruto's early years, and afterwards it will have a time skip to the graduation test of the academy. This is not a serious fiction so don't expect to much, I just haven't seen one like this and couldn't help it. WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN CANNON MANGA. You have been warned!**

"Talking"- _"thinking"_ \- **"bijuu talking"** \- " ** _bijuu thinking"_** \- "jutsu"

...

...I'm a normal kid, well maybe not. I'm not your average interpretation of a kid, I'm twenty, I have a job and love the Internet. I can't help it, I've always loved fictional worlds and my favorite was Naruto. So imagine my surprise when I wake up one morning, ready for work, and something is off. _"I'm short, and this is not my room."_

I get out of bed, and go to the window. The house I'm in looks vaguely familiar, but I'mnot sure where from. I look out the window and what I see is not my front yard, actually, it looks nothing at all like my town. So what do I do? Well, I explore, not like I can do much els. I walk outside, Pajamas and all, and have a look around. I'm clearly a kid, somehow, and I'm lost in some sort of city somewhere. _"So, am I dead, or still dreaming?"_ I turn the corner and freeze. Hokage Mountain. _"What?"_

So, I'm in the Naruto-verse. I don't know how, but I am. I need a mirror, I was in such arush earlier to know where I was, to care what I looked like. I now remember why the house looked so familiar. It's Naruto's old apartment. _"That's not good, or it is, depending on who I am. Because if I'm Naruto, this is going to be fun."_ Of course if I'm still me, I'm dead, civilian in the shinobi world, yea. Not to mention braking into Konoha, and the home of there jinchuuriki. I reach a mirror back in the apartment and find that I am indeed Naruto. I look to be around seven or eight years old, but I am defending Naruto. _"Okay, first things first, I need to talk the Kurama. If I'm telling anyone, I'm telling him."_

...

 _Drip Drip Drip_ , wow, that took way to long, happy I took karate when I was a kid. Meditation is hard, but I got it done, eventually. It did take me a few days tho, so I found Ichiraku ramen, and The Rusty Kunai. I thought if Naruto would be welcome anywhere, he'd be welcome there. But now, I'm here, in a sewer, or a mind-scape. Wondering around, looking for Kyuubi. I'm following the red piping and have been for a while, when all of a sudden I hear a growl. Like the earth shaking under my feet, it's frightening. An eye, blood red, opens up in front of me and all of a sudden I see the cage, and the seal.

 **"It seems the warden finally comes the visit the prisoner"** wow, yea, perhaps frightening isn't the best word. I don't have a better one though. I put forth all my courage and say in a clear voice "hello Kurama" the Kyuubi freezes, a hundred things going through his head, but he settles for **"how do you know that name, vermin!"** This is going to be fun, "Son Goku told me."

And of corse, the Kyuubi froze. "Yea, it was during that whole war with Madara and the Juubi. Well, you and Naruto hadn't actually fought the Juubi yet, just the Gedo Mazo a bit." The Kyuubi was having some trouble with this so I figured I'd say everything I needed to and then get him to fist bump. That should help. "It was or atleast will be about eleven years from now, if my math is right. You'll help Naruto and the others defeat Kaguya Ootsutsuki after Madara stupidly kills himself to bring her back. Well, he was actually trying to inslave the world, but you get the idea. So you can either exchange fists with me, or believe I'm your dads resurrection. I don't care, just hurry up and chose."

I hold up my hand, clenched in a fist through the cage bars, confidence shown in my entire figure. The Kyuubi meets my blow, and light fills the room…

...

 **A/N: sorry if I get the timeline off a bit, I'm not rewatching the whole anime, I'll get it as close as I can tho. R &R, constructive criticism is always nice.**


	2. Just a few drops

**A/U: sorry, I forgot that I don't own Naruto. Just so you know, and, wow. The views are awesome. Thanks for the love everyone, first story ever by the way. Enjoy and remember to R &R. WARNING: spoilers ahead!**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "jutsu"

It has been nearly a year since that day, after Kurama and I exchanged blows and memories and all that, I woke up in a three foot crater. Yea, turns out that Kurama had been slowing down the synchronization for years. But when he met who he thought was old sex paths, it all stopped. He gave me everything and realized to late that I was actually not the sage. To bad, I got the whole orange spark and Asura resurrection. Not that I can use it without leveling a forest. I just don't have the control. So, Kurama excepted that I'm from an alternate reality, and we got to work on training me into a Shinobi. Kurama said he knew of some seals to help out, could take years though, good thing I have years.

Well, being a Shinobi is hard, but being a Jinchuuriki, that's way, way harder. The glaring didn't bother me that much, it was the complete isolation, and the occasional beating that hurt, no pun intended. Of corse I couldn't just kill those who attacked me, I am trying to stick with canon here. Or atleast as close as possible while befriending Sasuke and Sakura.

Anyways, it turns out that I am indeed eight now, according to Jiji. He took me out for ramen yesterday, and my birthdays tomorrow. The Uchiha Massacre's tomorrow. _"The way I see it, if Madara could get the renningan from Hashiramas's cells, then we can get it from Sasuke's. He is Indara's second reincarnation after all."_ I'm currently sitting in my mind-scape, talking with Kyuubi. He wants Madara dead anyways, and he did like Asura. **"Yes, a few drops of blood and I should be able to adapt it and add it to you. I know my human brothers DNA as well as fathers."** _"Only if you can suppress it. I don't need the whole world to know about any of what I can do for a while. My Uzumaki ice release is more then enough."_ Yea, turns out Naruto is a lot more over powered then we like to think. He's just an idiot. I mean the ability to generate ice from the water in the air is awesome, add to that the Uzumaki denser Chakra and healing ability. And don't even think about the gates, train for a year and u can open one with the friendly Bijuu's help. " _I may need to work on that, and seals while I'm at it."_

It's late at night, and I can just feel the fear and pain in the air, I'm awesome at stealth, so no one has noticed me yet. I'm sitting just inside the Uchiha Clan wall, waiting. Obito and Itachi are killing everyone, and just as it finishes and Sasuke confronts Itachi I prick him with a senbon. _"Just a few drops."_ Itachi looks in my direction, and passes right over me, good. I can't imagine trying to fight him here. No, it'd bring ANBU from everywhere. Itachi leaves after putting Sasuke in his Tsukuyomi, and I grab my senbon, counting my blessings.

Sasuke was never the same after that day, but him, Sakura and I have become something close to friends. The academy passes by, Sasuke maintains the top scoring, Sakura the second best, and I stay at the bottom. Although it's clear to everyone in my class that I'm actually the best. Kurama and I keep training in secret, and manage to get the Orange Spark down by graduation week. Although the Hokage is a bit suspicious of my rapid growth, he writes it off as being in my blood, not that he ever tells me that. Now, dressed in all black Shinobi armor. Blood red flaming trim. Nine tomes, and the Uzumaki crest behind me, I walk through the the doors of the academy, all the while talking to Kyuubi in my mind. He's been waiting for today for a month, he can't help it, he's been inching to get out and play, see what Jiji thinks of this…

 **A/N: I couldn't help it, had to leave it a cliff hanger. Cookie to anyone that gets what I'm wearing. I'm sorry but I'm not going to upload to reliably, just whenever I get time to type up more. R &R all, get ready for a super over powered Naruto. Because I want to be OP, so I will be OP.**


	3. Surprise

**A/N:wow, the more the better, R &R everyone! I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking" " _thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "jutsu" **WARNING: spoilers ahead!**

...

As I pass through the doors I hear a loud scream, like nails on a chalkboard. Turning to look where it came from I see Ino glaring at Sakura, who's sitting contently next to Sasuke.

"Forehead, move! I want to sit next to MY Sasuke-kun!" She screeches. Poor Sasuke.

"He's not YOUR anything Ino-san. Just sit on his other side if you want to so badly." Sakura states. Clearly annoyed.

Ino go's pail white in recognition. "Are you crazy, I'm not taking _Naruto's_ seat. I don't have a death wish, thank you."after seeing only a blank stare in return she bleached. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" She asks, after getting a nod she squeaks again and turns around. "H-hay, N-Naruto. I'm not taking your seat, I'm, I-I'm going now." She backs away, clearly frightened. Turns, and runs to the back of the class. I did say people knew I was the best, right? Correction, they think I'm crazy.

I blink, and sit down next to Sasuke. "Annoying morning Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinks and sighs. "Same as always, dobe." Sakura giggles, clearly amused.

Just as Kiba was about to comment, the teachers walk through the door. Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka sighs and, using his "big head jutsu" states "EVERYONE IN A SEAT, THE WRITTEN TEST WILL START NOW" with a poof of smoke, papers appear on every desk. This test was easy, I could have passed back in my own reality. Five questions, who was the first hokage? Who was the second hokage? What was the relationship between the first two hokage? Who is the third hokage? How did the forth hokage die? Like I said, easy.

...

Although I did lose points on that fifth question, apparently I wasn't supposed to know about the shini-fuin. How they expected Naruto not to know is, of corse, stupid. But it's ok, Jiji won't see that answer until after today.

After the written test, we started the Tijutsu test, and I meditated for a bit. Waiting for my turn, Susuke crushes Choji, Sakura crushes Ino, and now it's my turn, I'm up agents Kiba. I walk down to the arena, ready to end it fast. I want to do my version of the basic three.

The second I step foot in the arena, Kiba yells "Just because your wearing that sick armor and cloak, you think I'm scared of you? I'm going to beat you down like the DEAD LAST that you are!" Now in a sprint, he draws back a fist to attack. It's predictable. "YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR BETTERS!" He yells, swinging at me not 2 feet away.

In one motion, I tilt my head to the right, and strafe my body over. I bring my left arm up to meet his elbow as his hand flys past my head, two fingers extended. CRACK

"AHHHHHHH!" Kiba screams, still flying forward, momentum carrying his weight. I follow through with my right arm, bringing the elbow up to meet his left rib cage, just above the waste, pulling my body back and placing me behind him, as he tumbles to the floor. Upon the second strike another loud SNAP can be herd. Kiba impacts the ground at the momentum of his earlier sprint, tumbles for a second, before coming to a stop, writhing in pain, and coughing up blood, clearly suffering some form of internal bleeding.

Like I said, predictable. He had started out the same, or similar ways for years. I've just never torn it apart like that before. In a similar motion to earlier, I return to my starting stance. Feet shoulder width apart, body loose, left arm in front underneath the right. Eyes, still closed. Did I mention I'm a sensor, well I am.

I blink my eyes open, not ten seconds have passed. I hear screaming, "NARUTO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka-sensei yells, fear in his voice. I note, not of me, just for Kiba.

Mizuki steps into the center, while Iruka is looking over Kiba, you can faintly see the look of horror in his eyes as he looks over the wounds. "Kiba is unable to continue, Naruto is the Victor!" He speaks almost sadly, but resoundingly none the less. I breath out a sigh, and walk back to my seat.

...

The Jutsu test has been going for a wile, it's almost my turn. The object of this final test is to see if you can preform the basic three, the brushin or clone, the henge or transformation, and the kawaii or substitution. It takes place in front of the Hokage, the ANBU commander, and your teacher, or in my case, teachers.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the examiner calls. Noting the hint of distain in his voice, I get up and walk through the door, smirk on my face.

 _"Ready Kurama?"_ **"When you are kit."**

"Naruto." Says hokage Jiji. "I see your ready for this, which would you like to start off with?" He asks in his grandfatherly tone, he has become something of a grandfather to me these past years. I almost feel bad, almost.

"About that, I want to try something a bit different. But it does the same thing, you don't mind, do you Jiji?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun, show me what you can do" he smiles, yep I feel bad. But I smile. It's over in a flash, literally. I'm still standing unmoving, but there is a second Naruto in the room now, standing far closer to Jiji, arm passing by his head. And a ball of swirling blue Chakra in his hand.

He smiles and opens his eyes, there blood red…

 **A/N: get used to this, I love doing it, R &R.**


	4. Just a Believable Half Truth

**A/U: keep up the R &R. I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead **

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "jutsu" 

…..

The Hokage, the ANBU commander, Iruka-sensei, Mezuki-sensei, and four ANBU guards. That's who's in this room, looking at me, ready to begin the test. Hokage Jiji gives me the go ahead, and all but one of them freeze. As the light from the flash fades away, the glimmer of a Chakra sword can be seen. The ANBU commander, on instinct alone, has moved in defense of his Kage. Appearing in between Jiji and Kurama, blade through the ladders chest. The _clone_ does not dispel.

The Hokage of Kanoha, the most powerful man in the country, sits frozen in shock and fear. Looking into the red eyes of his own sera-get grandson. Never, in a hundred lifetimes did he imagine _Naruto_ attacking him. Least of all with the rashingan. _"How did he even learn that, and worse, what els does he know."_ Pushing those thoughts to the side for now the Kage steals his glow, and prepares for the fight that is sure to come.

The ANBU and teachers sit petrified, in place. One thought going through all there minds, having not seen the eyes. _"Fourth"_

Kurama smirks. Releasing the Jutsu, he lowers his extended arm. Tilting his head to the side and glancing and the frightened commander, he asks slyly, **"Is this supposed to hurt, or are you just trying to clean your sword? Because, I have to say, your not doing it right."** Shaking his head to add dramatic affect. I giggle.

"Kyuubi" states Jiji, startling most of the others in the room, Kurama inclines his head. "How are you outside of the seal?" I can't help it, I laugh.

" **What seal?"** Kurama asks innocently. The temperature in the room drops dramatically. Yea, after that flash of light and fusion of power and all, back when Naruto was seven, I set out to get full syncretism down, and I did it, just before graduation. So, no more seal.

…..

"What do you mean, what seal? The seal met to keep you contained, the seal met to control you, and keep the village safe. The shinifuin!" Wow, I've never seen Jiji so scared.

"Um, Jiji" I ask, trying not to interfere with the nuke that's about to go off. But I need to say this. "The shinifuin hasn't excited for years. It's just not needed anymore." I watch Jiji bleach, no one moves for a second.

All of a sudden, Kurama reaches up with his left hand and touches the sword still in his chest. A loud SLING can be herd, as the blade cracks, and shaders under the force of the Uki. He lets out a breath, **"That was getting uncomfortable, all better now though."** He says as the wound stitches itself shut. **"So, do we pass?"**

...

I'm now inside the Hokage office, having just explained to Jiji about how, and why the seal is gone. ANBU commander, and Ninja Counsel are sitting with Jiji. This took time, but of corse I didn't tell them the truth, just a believable half truth.

The Hokage starts, "So, let me get this straight." He says in a strained voice. "That issue, when you were seven, when you were found in a crater, that was an attempt on your life by an old retired Uchiha? And, on that day, after being _skinned alive,_ the old man jammed an explosive tag into your chest and set it off?" Looking sickly now, he asked.

I continue "yea, doesn't matter anymore though, I'm over it. Anyways, the injuries activated my Uzumaki healing factor, witch in turn used every drop of Chakra in my underdeveloped body. Once it ran out, it had to save me somehow, so it used the Chakra in the seal reserve. The seal failed, but because it's powered by the shinifuin, and in turn the shinigami, it still held Kyuubi back." I glance at Kurama. "I activated some long lose bloodline, I don't know what, and he listens to me now." Yea. I technically did, and he technically does.

Everyone else in the room looks deathly pail, at the thought of the Kyuubi free, oh well. I continue "Kuu here has been training me for years, everything from Tijutsu, and Genjutsu to Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. He even taught me my dads Rashingan." _"And Harashin"_ I think, but they don't need to know that, yet.

Jiji pails farther, as everyone else startles. Hmm, they didn't know that yet. "So, you know of your heritage then." He says, more then asks.

More fun, "Yes, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I know my parentage. It would also be nice of you to tell the world, if Iwa attacks me, I'll drop a Bijuudama on them."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Suddenly looking quite a bit less pail, hm, someone doesn't like Iwa.

"Yes" if he doesn't tell people, then I will. I want that free respect.

"Alright, I should give you this then." He says as he hands me a head band, and a scroll. "This is your fathers old head band, and his gifts to you. Use them well, and be at the academy tomorrow, for team assignment. That is all."

"Thank you Jiji." I say happily, as I get up to leave. I cross my fingers, and Kurama vanishes in a poof of smoke. "Your in for an existing week Jiji, trust me." I say just as I leave, in a flash on Orange light...

…..

 **A/N: I'm probably going to Finnish this story at the end of the chunin exams, I don't know though. I just can't really thing of much beyond that, still a ways out though.**


	5. He Said Go

**A/U: keep up the R &R. I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead!**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** _ **"bijuu thinking"**_ "jutsu" 

…..

I arrive to the academy a bit early, and meditate through most of it, it's all canon anyways. Of corse, when Jiji made the announcement to everyone about my parentage, the civilians freaked out, the Shinobi quelled them, and all was well and good. Free respect for me.

Sasuke and Sakura were happy to be on my team, I knew they would be, and all the teams were as they were supposed to be, though, Ino is sad she isn't with her 'Sasuke-kun'. The rest of placements go normally, and now I'm sitting with my team on the roof, waiting for introductions.

I gain a tick mark, Sakura is to smart now to ask, so I have to. "Can you start us off Sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiles, and says "Sure. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to be your Sensei for the foreseeable future, because I've already been ordered to pass atleast two of you." He says annoyed, but cheeringly. "I have likes and dislike, I need to think of a dream, and my hobbies are to old for you. Your turn broody." He eye smiles again, that incessant eye smile.

My eye twitches, Sasuke starts. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, and tomato things. I dislike those that can't understand others, but insist on judging them anyways, and a specific someone. I spend my time training and my dream is to kill what I hate and remake my clan." He says plainly.

"Ok, pinky, your turn." Says Sensei.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun and dislike when he doesn't mention me in his likes." Sakura glares, Sasuke winces. "My hobby is training and my dream is to one day surpass Tsunade Senju as the best medic-nin to ever live."

"Alright, those are some big ambitions so I expect the training to back it up." Eye smile. "Your turn blonde."

I sigh, and open my eyes for the first time, their slited, but still blue. When Kakashi sees this, his one visible eye opens wide, but he quells it quickly, no doubt freaking out on the inside. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but you can just call me Naruto." My voice is blank, devoid of any emotion. "I like nature, me teammates, and my friends!" Now I'm cheery. "I dislike those who don't know the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, and those worse then scum!" Ha, take that Sensei. "I train often, and I want more then anything to avoid having to fight Kaguya, but my dream is to one day find the place I belong." I speak quieter towards the end, talking about my universe.

"Okay, even though I've been ordered to pass you all anyways, I still have to see what you can do." Sensei says sternly. "Meet me at training ground seven, at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Also, don't eat anything, you'll just throw it up anyways." He eye smiles again, and disappears in a poof of smoke.

I sign, and say "Don't listen to that, eat a full breakfast. So, ramen anyone?"

I can see the wheels turning in Sasuke's head, before "I'm in." And a quick "me to" from Sakura.

…..

It's the next morning, six o'clock, and I'm meditating on top of the center post, Sasuke is standing on the bottom of a branch, and Sakura is sleeping.

…..

Two hours later, Sensei shows up in the middle of the field. We all immediately notice, and my teammates move to stand in front of him. I don't move. Sensei starts, "okay everyone, your mission is to get these two bells from me. You must come at me with the intention to kill if you want a chance at winning." He eye smiles, my eye twitches. "You may begin when I say 'go'…

Sasuke and Sakura are already moving, Sasuke shunshins forward, appearing not two feet from Sensei, already finishing hand seals. Just as Sakura slides to the right flank, swinging a chakra enhanced punch, he lets go a "Fireball jutsu". The attack appears on top of Sensei, who kawarimi's to the side. Sakura follows, using the kawaii to boost her swing speed. The effect is instant, she crushes a block of wood.

"Hmm. Not bad, but not good enough, your not going to get the bells like that."

"You mean these bells?" I ask, holding up the bells I had replaced with a piece of chakra coated air, in the heat of Kakashi's first kawarimi . So much chakra in the air, it would take a censer, or a sage to pull off, or even notice. It's a good thing I'm both.

This of corse draws everyone's attention to me. I'm now standing on the center pillar, pupils slited, with bars passing through each, my eyes are now orange, and my whiskers have darkened slightly. I'm holding out my left arm, parallel the ground, two shimmering bells in the hand, and a barley visible black seal on each.

In a flash of orange, both bells vanish, reappearing in the hands of both Sasuke and Sakura, who quickly shunshin to ether side of me, on the other two pillars. Sasuke to my right, Sakura to my left. Not a half a second later, I appear in front of Sensei, who has bleached considerably. I take an offensive stance, relaxed, but ready. The mirror image of my father, Kakashi would say, if asked.

Sensei only has one thing to say, "You pass…"

…..

 **A/N: hay guys, let me know where you think I'm going, see how close you can get. Also, Actually I'll probably Finnish off with Tsunade. Grand finally and all that.**


	6. Puddle of Missingnin

**A/U: keep up the R &R. I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead!**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "jutsu" 

…..

It has been a month since team seven passed the genin text, and now it's the day. I completely forgot it was the day until nine AM. I woke up at five in the morning, like always, I did my morning training, and I went to the Hokage tower to get another d-rank.

By the way, I hate d-ranks. They are nothing but chores. Even if I can do more then average with clones, I still remember it all.

So, team seven meets at the tower, like any other day. But today, as we walk in the door, to Jiji, I see him. And I suddenly know what day it is. Tazuna. Wave nation here I come.

...

Jiji starts off, "hello, team seven. What will you have today? I see a baby sitting that needs done, and a fence to be painted, oh, and Naruto, could you get Tora for us, please?" In a flash of orange light, Tora is on the table. Take that, cat. "Thank you, so what will it be?"

I start, before sensei gets a chance. "Actually Jiji, can we please get an escort mission?" I ask before thinking. "We completed the requirements, and I haven't been outside the village in years…" Jiji suddenly pails, alongside Sensei and the hidden ANBU, oops.

Jiji recovers first, looking frightened, "Naruto, when did you leave the village, and why."

I reply again, as if it's obvious, "oh, I left the village for a year when I was eight, so I could train with Kyuubi." Seeing everyone pail farther, now glancing at Sakura and Sasuke, I quickly continue. "They know about Kyuubi, I told Sasuke after the massacre and we told Sakura just before graduation. They know, and they don't care."

Looking far better Jiji continues. "Alright Naruto, I'll give you an escort mission, but please tell me whenever you leave the village, I do need to know, after all." Calling someone in, he starts. "Everyone, this is Tazuna, you will be escorting him to the land of waves, and protecting him until he completes his bridge. Tazuna, this is team seven. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They are lead by Kakashi Hatake. Your safe with them, and team seven is free to go."

Tazuna thinks for a second, before responding, "Uzumaki, I think I know that name from somewhere."

…..

We left the leaf some time ago, and I can now feel them coming. The demon brothers. I'm prepping for when we get there.

…..

Just as we pass the puddle on the side of the road, I drop in my work, two seals. "Blood art: area implosion seal" and "Shadow art: Gravity seal" the gravity seal holds the brothers in just long enough and, as we get out of range, the implosion seal go's off.

BOOM! Everyone, except me, knowing what was coming and all, jumps nearly ten feet high. As the implosion seal go's off, everything within five feet of the seal is crushed into a ball of black chakra, the size of a golf ball, witch in turn, blinks out of existence. As it is absorbed into nature.

"NARUTO! What did you do!" It seems Sensei recovered first. I answer coolly.

"I sensed a threat from miles out, and prepared. Then, I dropped a gravity-implosion sealing matrix into a puddle of missingnin."

Kakashi pails visible, and states "y-you're a s-s-sen…" Unable to continue.

Tazuna suddenly remembers the _Uzumaki_ clan and their true _legacy_.

I help Sensei finish "yes, I'm a sensor."

"B-but there hasn't been a s-sensor that good, s-sin, since…"

I sweat drop, and say. "No, there hasn't been a sensor with that large a range in Kanoha since Hashirama Senju. Of course, he was a sage, but he wasn't an Uzumaki. He wasn't a Jinchuuriki, and serenely not one with a friendly bijuu." Everyone is now rather pail.

Kakashi didn't know Kurama was nice, Sakura and Sasuke didn't think about everything at once before, and Tazuna was freaking out on the inside about the _Uzumaki_ and exactly what that meant.

"Okay, so, revelations aside, can we move on now?" After people get over their shock, we move on. And as we turn the corner, I pick up the next hurdle in my range….

…..

 **A/N: sorry if this chapters a bit off, my computer deleted it, so I had to rewrite it after next chapter. Remember to R &R.**


	7. Ice is Overpowered

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead. I rated it M for chapters like this, I don't know if it's okay in T, but just to be safe.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** _ **"bijuu thinking"**_ "Justus"

…..chapter 7

Okay, after a boat ride, in which everyone, but me, is impressed with the wave bridge, team seven and Tazuna finally reach the mark. All of a sudden, Sensei yells out, "Get down!" As he pushes Tazuna to the side.

Everyone ducks, just as several ninja tools fly over our heads. Tazuna screams, and then we hear him. " well, well, well, what do we have here? Kakashi of the Sharingan, what a pleasant surprise, I don't suppose you'd be willing to part ways with the bridge builder, hmm? We don't need to fight, I'm just here for him."

Kakashi startles, then speaks, clearly and with no emotion. "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. Sorry, but we are going to have to fight."

"Ha, ha. So be it Kakashi." Zabuza pulls his sword from the tree is was imbedded into, and charges, Kakashi draws a Kunai, and does the same, all the while warning us to stay back. Yea, so, while we watch Kakashi get his ass kicked, I close my eyes.

Focusing on everything and nothing, I start pulling in nature energy, and placing it in seals, separate from my body. Mist fills the air as the fight continues, and I can feel it all, I start making seals, in my minds eye.

Just as Kakashi and Zabuza are finishing off, their two water dragons are slamming into each other, I finish with my seals. Nodding to Sasuke and Sakura to stay back, I step forward. As their two jutsu cancel each other out, but as the water in still raining down, I open my eyes, there slited with bars through each pupal, but still blue. Marking my use of my enhanced seances, and a massive boost to my sensory ability.

"Uzumaki secret technique: assimilation maelstrom." Every drop of water in the air, and half the water in the lake, turns to ice. My Uzumaki denser chakra overriding the chakra powering the other jutsu. Add that to the nature energy I'm using, and it's all magnified.

Focusing some chakra into the air next to Sasuke, I preform a long range Kawarimi, switching it with Kakashi, before the water prison freezes over completely. With the maelstrom keeping him out, there's nothing he can do but watch.

Also, Haku can't get in, can't sent a senbon in through the maelstrom, and can't risk nocking Zabuza out for the jutsu to kill him. So she's stuck to, and I can feel her freaking out. Yea, ice is overpowered.

Zabuza's frantically trying to escape, to shelter himself, to do something other then die. Just as it looks hopeless, I slow down. Running low on sage art, I could get Kurama to help, but I don't want to interrupt the show for him.

I pull back, and just as it starts to clear, I dump every last drop of nature energy into the jutsu again. This time on the hidden mist jutsu. Every microscopic spec of water, in all the mist, on all the lake, freezes. Billions upon billions of microscopic ice crystals, all razor sharp, shred Zabuza.

Nearly rip him limb from limb, but I stop the jutsu.

As the mist clears, everything becomes visible again. Zabuza is barely above water, using his sword to keep from drowning, residual chakra, and all that. Bloody and broken and barely alive, he manages a smile. He says, in a strained and painful voice, " _what_ the hell _are_ you, kid?"

Knowing he'll recognize the name, I tell the truth. Well, close enough. "Im Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." And I watch what's left of Zabuza bleach. He laughs.

"Ha ha, hahaha. Namikaze, I don't even care. You're an _Uzumaki,_ an Uzumaki with _ice release_ , and sage art, don't think I didn't see." He coughs up blood, a lot of blood. "Mist was part of the army that killed them all, a thousand Uzumaki against a hundred thousand of us, and it took us two years to win, if you can even say we won. We didn't kill you all, we learnt, with the red death."

He sinks deeper into the water. Chakra from the blade running out. He drinks in water and coughs up more blood. But the smile doesn't leave his face. "I was in that war, I've lived through Kushina, it's only fitting I die to you." He's dying, these are his last words. "Take Haku, I know you can feel her, you Uzumaki and your seniors…" Blood, more blood. "Take Haku back to the leaf, protect her, she has ice." He's extremely strained now. It's the end. "T-take, take Haku, let h-her l-live."

He closes his eyes, and with a smile on his face, Zabuza Momochi dies…

…..

 **A/N: Sorry about that, I couldn't think of another way to do that.**


	8. What's in the Bag

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

It didn't take that long to reach Tazuna's house. It was only a few minutes away. We met Tsunami and Inari when we got there, and I had Haku debrief us to the state of wave, apparently she thought of herself as my tool after Zabuza 'gave her to me'. " _That's disconcerting."_

I wanted to befriend her anyways, see if I could save her, because I knew I was killing Zabuza. Maybe she could join ANBU. I'm sure ice has its applications. Just like Tenzo and his wood.

Anyways, Tazuna just finished briefing us on his progress on the bridge, and Kakashi pulls me to the side. "Naruto, are we going to talk about what you did back there, to Zabuza?" He asked, giving me a stern look.

I sigh, I knew this was coming. You can only get off with so many revelations before people start asking questions. "Okay" I switch from playful to Sirius. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off. What else are you hiding? You're a sensor, a sage, you have ice release and apparently the Kyuubi is nice. What else can you do that your not talking about? And does the Hokage know?"

I sigh, "No, I didn't tell Jiji any of this. It's not that I don't trust him, I just didn't tell anyone. Well, except Kurama." I may as well get all I can out. I'm keeping some to my self though.

Kakashi startles. "Kurama? I've heard you mention that name before. Who is that?"

I sigh, this is going to be a long, long night. "Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi. I don't really call him by that title anymore. Only those that fear him should do that. Anyways, I can't tell you everything, your just going to have to except that. I may need surprise abilities come time, so I'm keeping some things to my self. But if you really need to know, then Ill tell you this. I'm a Fuinjutsu master, and a Kenjutsu master, but I don't use the ladder that much. Good to know though."

Kakashi was shocked. "The sword art, why didn't you use that against Zabuza? Why the ice?"

"Because, the ice could keep you and Haku out, the sword couldn't."

…..

It's been a few days since I had to explain a few things. I eventually ended up summoning Kurama, so Kakashi could interrogate him. Now, team seven has been in wave for a week, and I'm getting bored. I gave Tazuna a scroll of mine with literally a years worth of food for four people, should last wave atleast a mouth. So I'm paranoid, what's it to you?

Soon as I could, I started sealing everything I could find into scrolls, that I sealed into tattoos. I don't know why I wouldn't, the more stuff I can carry around the better, I say. Your in a poverty stricken country, here, years of food and water. Your in a war zone, here, a full hospital worth of supplies. Why not? If it's weightless and spaceless, it's worth carrying.

Now, I'm sitting with Kurama in a tree next to one of the bases Gato set up. Kurama likes the feeling of death and pain coming from inside, I'm indifferent, even though I can feel it to, so we may as well sit here.

It's starting to get to me, so I state. "Hay, Kurama, how would you like to go hunting?" At his inclined head, I tilt my head in the direction of the camp, "just get me Gatos head, intact. I don't care how, so long as is doesn't get Kakashi's attention." My work done, I get up, and walk away.

…..

Later that night, just after we all Finnish dinner, Kurama comes though the door, looking content or even happy, Inari is startled, having never seen him before. He has the same structure as me, but he has black hair instead of blonde, red slited eyes, as well as much darker whiskers and short fangs and claws.

He's carrying a bag, and a scroll, I know what's about to happen, and, as Kakashi go's to ask about it, I start giggling. "So, Kyu-Kurama, what's in the bag?" Kurama, of corse, ignores him completely, instead, walking the short distance to me, and handing me them both, I quickly pocket the scroll. He smiles, and sends me a mental **"thank you."** , before walking upstairs.

Everyone is now intrigued, having never, ever, seen Kurama smile, ever. I chuckle, and look inside the bag. "Yup, that's that then." I close the bag before anyone can see, and hand it to Kakashi. "Mission complete sir. Wave nation is now save from the original threat."

Everyone open their eyes wide, and Kakashi looks in the bag…

…..

 **A/N: sorry if I delayed this chapter a bit, I couldn't find the name Tsunami anywhere, I actually had to read it from a fan-fiction, yea, it at was really annoying. Remember to R &R. Enjoy the story.**


	9. Take that Shukaku

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

It's been a week since that reveal, and wave mission has since ended. Oh, and yea, the bridge was named The Grand Kurama Bridge. So that's that. Kurama was pissed, let me tell you. But I kept him quiet.

We stopped by the ruins of Uzushiogekure on the way back to the leaf, because I wanted to see it. Got some scrolls and found the fifth, and last, Uzukages armory. Uzushio Uzumaki. My grandad, apparently.

I decided to ware one of the battle sets, it was primarily black, with blue as a secondary. It was covered, head to toe, in red, blood seals, only a true Uzumaki could use. It looked almost like something out of assassins creed, but more compact, it even had the hood, and a mask. The mask sealed to prevent poison and toxin from affecting the wearer, no doubt.

It was sealed with everything, Gravity, weight, resistance, and mass chakra immunity, to name a few. Wearing it, I was especially immune to all ninjutsu. But I kept the hood and mask down, unless in combat.

I got two Uzumaki crafted short swords, both with black blades, marked with seals. And I even found the phenix summoning scroll, witch I signed. Fourth dimensional blood seals are awesome, by the way.

…..

Now, we just walked through the main gate back in Kanoha. Kakashi signed us in, and went to debrief Jiji. Sakura and Sasuke when home to do who knows what, and I went to walk the streets.

Just as a was walking past the rusty Kunai, I stop, and a thought comes to me. Tenten would love to see my new swords, I know she loves Kushina's sword they have, lets see what she thinks about these.

…..

Note to self, never be stupid again. I couldn't get tenten away from me, she turned into a fan girl, I shudder. Then I hear it. "Put me down!"

"You little brat, I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

 _"Kankuro"_ that means,"oh Kankuro, put the kid down, before Gaara gets here."

"Come on Temari, I just want to teach the snot a lesson."

I look up from my meditation, and I see them. Okay, time to act. "I'd put the Hokages grandson down, if I were you. You don't want to start an international confrontation over this, do you?" Kankuro pails considerably, so I press on. "I would be required to execute you, and then your village would call for blood, but, of corse, the leaf wouldn't give up their jinchuuriki. It could start a war."

Kankuro and Temari were both deathly pail, and then it clicked, Temari asked, "Jin-Jin-jinchuuriki?" Fear in her voice.

"Of course, you didn't think sand had the only one, did you?" This is fun.

"B-but, the only b-bijuu K-Kanoha ever…" Her face distorted into a look of shock, horror, and excessive fear.

I help her alone. "Yes, I am the third, though technically forth, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I can tell you more if you want, but you'll have to have Shukaku's jinchuuriki come down as well. I don't like repeating myself."

Gaara appears in the middle of the space in a sand shunshin. His siblings jump, and I continue. "You already know my name, and I know theirs, so, what's your name nii-san?" The look on his face, I giggle.

Gaara growls, aw, how cute. "I am Gaara of the sand, Uzumaki, and mother wants your blood." He snaps at me.

"Aw, is Nii-san upset? It's okay nii-san, I'll take care of you." As I move towards Gaara, as soon as only he will see, I look him in the eyes, and flash my Rinnigan. He freezes, and I hug him. Ha, take that Shukaku.

Gaara speaks lightly, no higher then a whisper, clearly fearing for his life for the first time. _"Mother is afraid of you. Please, don't erase my experience, please. I must exist. I must."_ He starts to brake down, fearing the end, and knowing that Shukaku won't stop it anymore. He cries, _Gaara_ cries.

"Shh, shh, it's okay nii-san. I'm not going to kill you. Come on." I pull out of the hug, and place a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get some Ramen, on me. Then we can talk to your mother. Get her some therapy." I smile, and Gaara follows me…

…..

 **A/N: sorry for the everyone-but-Naruto bashing, it's just to fun. Remember to R &R, and enjoy the story.**


	10. Impressively Pathetic

**A/N: double digits, woo hoo! Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead. Sorry for the delay, it's getting a lot harder to think of how to continue. I may slow down to once every other day.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

So, it turns out that Gaara isn't really that bad when Shukaku isn't screaming at him in his head nonstop. In fact, Gaara an I had a pretty good afternoon at Ichiraku's Ramen. I even got him to talk about women, it was fun.

I also got to talk to Shukaku later that night, back at the sand teams hotel room. It was interesting, Shukaku thought I was old man six paths, just like Kurama. Sadly I told him the truth, but him and Kurama got together and agreed that it would be best for the world to know me as the next sage. Not that I wasn't already, I am Asura's second reincarnation, and I have Indara's blood as well. So, I was already pretty much that.

Kurama also renamed me to _'Naruto Otsutsuki'_. So, that's that then. I'm of course not going to tell anyone that unless necessary, but I did have to tell Gaara.

…..

Team seven is at training ground seven now, I'm meditating on the center pillar, like always. Though today I'm just sitting there, looking at Sensei. Kakashi starts off, "okay team, after that last mission, I have decided to nominate you for the chunin exam. You well need to sign these forms, and I expect you to all get promoted. I will expect nothing less." He handed us the forms, and shunshin'd away, knowing that we could find it on our own.

…..

Just as we walk into the building, Sakura is approached by a kid Shinobi in a green jump suit. Lee. He starts pleading for her hand as a girl friend, she answers "Sorry, Ninsan, but I'm already in a relationship at the moment. I suggest you court someone els." Sasuke smirks, yea, I'm good at helping people live good lives, your welcome.

Lee continues to try and change her mind for a few minutes, until he shifts his view to Sasuke. He says, "Uchiha-san, I wish to test my youth in a friendly spar! Would you be youthful enough to assist me?" Sasuke nods and they prepare for combat.

Lee fires forward, attempting an assault of punches and kicks. Sasuke blocks, and pulls himself to the left, bringing his right leg up to strike. Lee counters with his left arm, pushing outward and propelling himself into the air. He pulls into a backflip, but is already overrun by Sasuke. Sasuke jumps forward to Match him, they trade blows until Sasuke strikes lee in the gut. He generates two shadow clones, and jumps off them, releasing them instantly, and gets above lee. He strikes lee again, and pulls into the start of his barrage.

But just as his foot is coming down, lee counters. Grabbing Sasuke by the upper thigh of his quickly descending right leg, lee spins over it. Taking advantage of the momentum created, lee pull down, and drops into the final step of the dancing leaf. Locking his left elbow under Sasuke's jaw, he aims Sasuke's head at the ground, as they descend at an amazing speed.

Mere inches from the ground, Sasuke flares his sharingan, kicking free of lee with his lower body, he twists sideways. Using his left arm as a lever, he slams it into the ground, while using him right to leverage lee's weight. Canceling and counteracting the dive, he pushes off. Lee is forced to follow, and they are propelled away from each other at the rate of their earlier dive. Sending them sailing to opposing ends of the room, dust thrown up.

I smirk, just as Sasuke does. _"No one caught it."_ I could see and feel the whole spar with crisp clarity. Sasuke and lee could at least track it for combat means. But I saw it in slow motion, every move and counter move. Nothing got past me. I even saw the streak of white that flashed across from Sasuke to lee. A vary _not poisoned_ senbon, nice aim.

Sasuke and lee looked fine, besides a few scrapes and bruises that had already mostly healed. Only one thing stood out, lee had a cut, one he didn't remember getting, passing straight from the front to the bad of his right cheek. It was atleast a half inch deep, and it was bleeding profusely. But it wasn't lethal, it would heal by the end of the day, with internal chakras help.

Lee can't use outward chakra, but he can enhance and repair from the inside. Sasuke starts, with a smile, "You know, I could have poisoned that. But this was just a spar." And then understanding dawns on everyone else in the room. Sasuke won, that was clear. But the spar was over now.

Lee smiled, "It was wonderful to spar with your youthfulness, Uchiha-San." He bowed and Sasuke followed, and they parted ways.

…..

As we walk into the examination room, we get hit with impressive Killer Intent. You know, for supposed soon-to-be-chunin. It was impressive, impressively pathetic…

…..

 **A/N: chunin exam, here I come. R &R. Enjoy the story.**


	11. Ibiki Sighs

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

What sort of soon-to-be chunin are in this room? Maybe I'm just used to overpowered people, because the only Killer Intent in the room that is of any significance to me is Gaara's. Now that him and Shukaku are working together it's quite a lot better.

But anyways, I sent a tails worth of KI into the room, that may be over doing it a bit. Everyone, save Gaara and my team freeze. The stronger can't move, and some of the weaker even faint. Yea, a bit to much, oh well.

Then, as I let up my KI, someone walks up to my group, us having just sat down. He starts, "You should really thank him." He says to Sakura. "Now you have the attention of everyone in the room." Kabuto.

Sakura glances up at him without moving from her seat. "You smell a lot like snake, why is that?" She gives an innocent smile. Chakra inhancements for the win.

Kabuto bleaches and turns around quickly, all of a sudden regretting this intimidation tactic. Without saying another word, he walks away.

…..

This test is easy. Maybe not nearly as easy as the academy graduation test, but still easy. Just for a different reason. It's all math, algebra, not anything hard for me. Back in my own dimension I took calculus and trigonometry. Algebra, to me, is child's play. Not that people here see it like that, Algebra is about as scientific as they get here, I still think it's easy, though.

After I Finnish the test I turn it over, and start doodling. Well, drawing seals. I draw out an extremely complex seal, in normal ink, then trace it with a bit of blood. Once I'm done, I place my left hand on it, and transfer the blood seal, and just the blood seal, onto me.

…..

Ibiki starts all of a sudden, "That's time, pencils on the desk, that's the end of the first nine questions. Now for the last question. This ones special, if you pass it then you instantly pass the test as well, but if you fail it, you can never take the test again." Gasps fill the room.

Kiba barks a long complaint, but is ignored.

Then a loud BANG fills the room.

"Anko, your early, again."

I giggle, and Anko starts "Wow, Ibiki, this is worse then last year. Didn't anyone give up?" She looked genuinely confused.

Ibiki signs.

…..

And everything els happened according to cannon. Now we are in the Forrest of death.

We are running steadily, Sakura in the center, with the scroll. Sasuke to her left and myself to her right. Sasuke has his sharingan active for some training, and I'm using sage to sense all around us.

All of a sudden I pick him up. "Okay, I got someone, they have the scroll we need but their strong, extremely strong." After they nod, I do as well. I lead them in the direction of Orochimaru…

…..

 **A/N: This stuff is getting hard to make, I know what I want but not how to put it down. I'm sure I'll figure it out. Eventually.**


	12. First Real Fight

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead. Sorry for the long delay everyone, this story has become extremely difficult to continue the way I want it to. I did warn you all at the start not to expect to much though. I will Finnish it, even if it takes me a year.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

So, I look onto the scene in front of me with a look of distain. Sasuke is standing on the forest floor, in his interceptor stance, glaring up at the 'not really' waterfall ninja with his mature sharingan. Sakura is crouching behind him, healing what appears to be a sword wound through his left shoulder, all the wile mumbling to her self about this being a stupid idea. The waterfall ninja is standing up in the canopy, cackling to herself at this situation, and holding her ancient sword in her left hand. All the wile no one here has yet to notice me.

Kurama is currently pulling in nature energy for me, as I do a final preparation on my seals. I sign, it's loud, in the relative quiet of the morning. It draws the attention of all three other ninja. I say with extremely apparent distain, "I walk away for five minutes, to use the bathroom, and not only do I get attacked by a giant snake, but the two of you pick a fight wile I'm gone." I glare at the rest of team seven before looking to the waterfall ninja, a smile on my face as my eyes show warmth, my clones are almost in position. "I'm terribly to interrupt your morning, nin-san. But would you mind leaving us alone?" It's more of an order then anything else.

Orochimaru laughs, "ka,ka,ka. Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I truly am sorry, but I must be taking Sasuke-kun with me now, you can have the scroll though." He drops the scroll and moves to intercept Sasuke, but I move first. Using Kawarimi, I appear in front of Sasuke, and tap him on the right shoulder. Because of their contact, both him and Sakura disappear in a flash of red light. One of my clones grabs the scroll and follows.

I turn to face Orochimaru, who is already on top of me, "shadow snake hands" flying towards my center section. I utter one word, "Boom." And as the snakes come in contact with me, I replace myself with one of my clones, witch instantly explodes, rocking the forest. I reappear in a three foot crater, and sprint forward, advancing on the flustered sanin, as he pulls back. He brings his sword in to strike at me, but I block it with a sage art enhanced palm.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru screams, "Nothing can block this blade! Nothing!" As he pushes it forward. I let go and duck under it, then bring my right hand up, and grab his left wrist. I dump all the nature energy I have into him, and watch as his arm turns to stone. I grab the sword and brake it away from him, taking his crumbling hand with it.

I seal the sword away into a seal on my left shoulder as Orochimaru screams. "AAAHHHH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU IMPUDENT BRAT!" He throws his right and only hand at me frantically, as I land on the ground again. I feel chakra spike for a second, but it's gone, I put it off as nothing from ether of us, or something from his lack of control. He preforms several one hand seals, and throws a "grate fire annihilation" at me. Setting ablaze the forest. With the nature energy of my former attack having completely destroyed the chakra networks of his left hand, and spread up his arm as well, destabilizing his network as a whole, and wreaking his control, he massively overpowers the jutsu. Instead of red flame, he puts out wight fire. It melts away the soil and incinerates the trees of a mile in ever direction. With smoke bellowing miles into the sky, the village sounds the alarm, believing this to be an invasion. ANBU will be here in minutes, but they must get through the wall of flaming death first.

I use this opportunity to attack him, throwing several Kunai at him, I sprint forward. He pulls a Kunai of his own and blocks all of mine, throwing them back. But, before he gets the chance to return them all, I appear next to him in a flash of red light. He throws an open hand at me, pushing me away again, but I manage to tap his stomach with my left hand, moving over my seal.

I use the momentum of his shove, and take it into a spin, as I charge a "rashingan" in my right hand. I pull back and turn around to the left, as I add wind in. Using my left hand for balance I throw the newly formed "rasenshuriken" at Orochimaru, point blank.

It strikes him in the chest, and slams him into the ground as it fires back. Digging a trench as it go's. Once it gets to thirty feet, it explodes, tairing his already damaged chakra network asunder. With all the chakra in the air, and his lack of control he can't move, can't get out.

As the jutsu ends I move slightly farther away from him. And as the dust settles I hit him with two, newly created, ice senbons. Charged with Kurama's Uki. That's all that's needed, and he can't dodge anymore.

"Activate" I say, and the seal I earlier placed on him stomach, above his chakra core, jumps to life. Using the Uki supplied by my senbons, and some chakra from nature, it spreads. It digs into what's left of his chakra network, and assimilates it all.

As sections of his body fall to it, they can't resist the nature energy, and petrify. As his body slowly turns to stone, and what isn't is fried from the demonic Uki, he lets out one more choking laugh, "you lose." He says, and what little organic matter is left on him turns to mud…

…..

 **A/N: I just couldn't kill him yet, he much have gotten away, but that was really him. Not a clone, he must have substituted out after he lost his arm. Sorry again for the inactivity, I'll put chapters up when I can think of what to write. The only reason it was so easy earlier was because I knew how to get where I needed to go. But this story is NOT abandoned. I will continue until atleast the Tsunade retrieval mission.**

 **I would love to see more fan-fictions like this though, so I encourage everyone to try one. See what you can do…**


	13. The Whole Truth

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead. **

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

Ten seconds. I stare at the petrified and incinerated body of what used to be a mud clone of Orochimaru, for ten seconds. "Kami fucking dam it." I hiss, as I blink. When I open my eyes again, I'm surrounded by six ANBU. All have weapons drawn and are ready to attack, should I try anything.

The ANBU to my front right steps forward, Bear. He speaks in a commanding voice. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, you are being placed under arrest, by the elder Danzo, for withholding vital information about your own abilities, that could threaten village security. You are to accompany us to the Hokage tower, for a full debrief, or face the consequences." Yamato.

God dam it. Okay, Maybe I did take this a little bit to far, but this. I'm not ready for this, but I don't have a choice anymore. Maybe it's time I tell the truth, the whole truth. I hold my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You got me Tenzo." Every ANBU in the clearing flinches. "No need to get your panties in a twist. I'll go with you, on the condition that only you, Jiji and Kakashi are in the meeting. No one else." I say in my own voice, and tone. Not the one 'Naruto' uses so much.

"Agreed." If I just did that to Orochimaru, of all people, he couldn't stop me anyways. Best to just agree.

…..

I arrive at the Hokage tower, and bear follows me in, we enter the Hokages office, and find both councils inside, along with the elders, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Jiji. Okay, I can add him too.

I start, "Hokage-sama, I am prepared to give a full debrief on myself, on the condition that no one besides yourself, Kakashi-Sensei, Jiraiya and Tenzo are aloud within it." Now everyone in the room in staring at me.

Danzo speaks first, "You will share what you know with EVERYONE here, otherwise you will be written up for treason, boy." He says with distain and hatred in his voice. Okay, he asked for it.

I nod along to him, "Okay, you mean like how I know that you were behind the Uchiha massacre, and you have a total of eleven Sharingan implanted into you? You mean like how you worked with Orochimaru to get it done? Or how you used Senju DNA as well? You mean like that, right?" He was now exceedingly pail, and everyone was looking between him and me.

"Don't even suggest something like that! I would never do that!" He glared at me.

"Ha, ha. Okay, so go ahead and remove that robe of yours. Show everyone those golden seals you placed on that arm of yours. When you lost control over it." I smirk. "Go on Danzo, or take off that bandage over that eye, show everyone Shishu's eye you had Itachi steal for you." I'm now smiling as he is trying to fix this. If I'm changing some things then I'm changing everything. "That's another thing, you've been using that eye to control the council for years."

Bear can't take the accusations anymore, but he clearly thinks I'm lying. He appears behind Danzo, and pulls off the bandage covering his eye. And everyone in the room _froze_ at the red, three tome eye staring back at them. "Ha, ha, ha. You wanted secrets. There you go Danzo. Hope you like it." He glares at me and I smile back.

…..

Now it's three hours later, and Danzo's chakra was sealed, his sharingan arm was removed, along with Shishu's eye, and he is being charged with innumerable acts of treason. Root is being shut down, and the members are ether entering rehabilitation or ANBU. I convinced them to keep the eyes around, though they were sealed in the forbidden scroll. Maybe now Sasuke won't have to kill Itachi for the eternal mangekyou. Also, the Uchiha revolution is getting out, so Itachi is now seen as a hero. And Danzo will most likely be executed by Sasuke.

Now, I'm sitting in the Hokage office with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tenzo and Jiji. "Okay, where do I start? Well, please don't interrupt me. This is going to take some time." After a nod to continue, I begin. "Alright, this all started when 'Naruto' was five. The day before his fifth birthday I was a normal kid. Well maybe not a kid, I was twenty, I worked at a plumbery, and I loved fiction. My favorite fictional world was always "Naruto". That night, I went to bed in my reality, but when I woke up? Well, not so much…"

…..

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I'm not done yet. I just thought it would be best to do this now, maybe I'll even get to be the fifth Hokage, maybe I'll wait till the sixth…**


	14. Just A Bit

**A/N: Remember to R &R. In case you didn't know, I don't own Naruto. WARNING: spoilers ahead.**

"Talking" _"thinking"_ **"bijuu talking"** ** _"bijuu thinking"_** "Justus"

…..

It has been two hours, and my story has come to a close. I didn't tell them everything, but I explained the major points of the last seven years. They know I'm from an alternate universe, and that in my universe this one is nothing but fiction. They know some of my abilities, but not everything. They know I'm a sage, I have ice release and can use Kyuubi's Uki to my heart's content.

I also told them of my Fuinjutsu mastery, I have, over the last seven years, placed over a hundred different seals on myself. Some are for training, like gravity and resistance seals. Some store chakra, Uki, and nature energy. And some, placed around the nonexistent eight trigram four point, create a storage for masses of Uki.

That last seal in specific is called the ten-six. It is a base of two five-point seals, interconnected to make a ten-point. Over top of that is two three-point seals, that form a six point. Finally is another five two-point seals, linking the ten and six point, and forming a fourth-dimensional ten trigram by six trigram seal. Two sets of odd seals to made two evens, overlaid and interconnected through there odd counterparts and through the two-point evens. I made it myself.

I didn't, however, tell them what will happen. Only that I know what will, and that everything changes after the chunin exams.

…..

The Hokage is the first to speak. "Thank you for telling us this, Naruto. Even though your not the Naruto that was born to us, we can't change that. Your still the Naruto that I have grown to see as a grandson. That will never change, not for me, atleast." He smiles at me, and I smile back.

I speak slowly. "Thank you, Jiji. You have no idea how much I feared you rejecting me. But, I still have things I need to do, people I need to kill, or get killed. As well as some things to collect. But, we have four days until the preliminaries begin, so for now I think I should train some. How would you like to help out, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya peeks up at that. "I'd love to see what I can do. You may not be the Naruto I thought you were, but you may well be the child of prophecy."

I giggle. "Yes, Naruto is the child of prophecy in the canon. I intended to nullify the whole thing though. I should do this, now that you mention it though." I say as I close my eyes. Then, as I snap them open, everyone in the room jumps, with a start. My eyes are a vibrant royalty purple, with three transcending black ripples, running outward from my pupils. Two black tomes on the inner most ring.

Jiraiya sucks in a breath. "Oh, kami. Twice in one lifetime." He whispers in a low, awed voice.

The Hokage doesn't move, but his jaw drops. His pipe clicks on the desk as he stares at me with wide eyes.

Kakashi drops his little book, and pulls the cover from his eye to see me better.

Tenzo stands, frozen in place, unable to move.

I giggle again. "Ha,ha,ha. Your reactions are so funny. You guys should see yourselves. Anyways, yes, I have the renningan. It was actually one of the first things I got. By the way, Gaara is the container of the one tailed bijuu. I have him under control, though."

The Hokage recovers first, again. "Naruto. The Rinnigan, Naruto?" Grate, I broke him.

I sigh, "okay, I have things to do, come on ero-sannin." I say as I tap him on the chest, and we vanish in a flash of red light. After all, I need to find a few people, and barrow a bit of Uki, in the next few days, just a bit…

…..

 **A/N: Sorry, the only way I can see to prevent the forth world war, is to take away the Common threat. Next chapter will be on the preliminaries. Sit back and enjoy the show.**


	15. Dam Good Thing

**A/N: oh my god, I'm almost sorry I took so long. I did warn you all that I may though. Anyways, I thought the story was good where it was and took some time to think up some more, you have no idea how long I spent trying to find a way around this problem, but in the end I gave up, and then, as I write this I figure it out. Well, anyways, there will be spoilers and I don't own this, enjoy.**

"Talking" _"Thinking"_ **"Bijuu Talking"** ** _"Bijuu Thinking"_** "Jutsu"

…..

"Kami. Fucking. Dammit." I say, all of a sudden and Jiraiya jumps with a startled Yelp. We are currently sitting on some rocks, just outside of the hidden waterfall. We already got a bit of chakra from the four tails, five tails and six tails. Son Gokuu, Kokuou, and Saiken perspectively. We were planing on getting some from the seven tails now, before going back to the leaf for tomorrows chunin exam preliminary. Then, all of a sudden, it hit me. Like an atomic bomb.

"What!?" Jiraiya yells, trying to figure out what has gotten me so mad.

I scowl as I say, "I need to find a way to kill Kaguya." Really what the fuck is wrong with me? Didn't I tell Kurama that Madara stupidly kills himself by becoming the jinchuuriki of the Jubi, way back when I first spoke to him? Then I just go and forget about that fact until now, now that I'm doing almost the same exact thing. What convinced me I wouldn't just die and revive Kaguya? That wouldn't be good, so, I need to stop that… How do I stop that, again?

Um… Well, I could use the lay-lines somehow, no one good ever uses those on purpose. Though there's probably a reason for that, and I don't want to be responsible for making Kaguya a god by dropping the Gedo Mezo into one of them.

Okay, what if I give Kurama the chakra fractions of the other Bijuu? No, that would probably just kill me, and we don't want that. So, what to do, what to do?

I may just have to wait for the Akatsuki to collect the Bijuu, kill Kaguya when Madara summons her, and get the kamigan that way. No, no, that would take way to long, and I'm not fighting her. I don't want to, anyways.

"Why do you need that, and who is that, anyways?" Jiraiya asks, confused. I may have been telling him about his dimensions past for the last few days, but I was hoping not to have to tell anyone about the war, I wanted it to just never happen.

"Don't worry Jiraiya. I'll think of something." _"I hope."_ I add mentally. Then I snap my fingers, and stand up. "Anyways, let's go get some chakra from Chomei real quick. That will just leave two, three and eight. Isobuu is being controlled by Obito at the moment, and Matatabi and Gyuuki are in Komo, we can get the latter two in the month before the finals. I may also have an idea about that first one." _"It's a dam good thing I got extra…"_

…..

 **A/N: I literally just thought of that, as soon as I was writing this, dam don't you love Fuinjutsu.**


	16. A Record

**A/N: I don't own this shit. Come one, you should know this by now, and I'm not spoiling much, but if you haven't seen to the chunin exams yet, look out!**

"Talking" _"Thinking"_ **"Bijuu Talking"** ** _"Bijuu Thinking"_** "Jutsu"

…..

The chunin exam preliminary matches are about to begin. The Hokage and referee, who just so happens to be Haku now, already explained the rules, like in cannon. Unlike cannon, however, is the fact that there are only eight contestants left. Everyone els was ether killed or injured by team seven, or Orochimaru's over powered fire jutsu, during the second stage.

Everyone that's left is standing in the arena, waiting to start the matches. They are as fallows, Garra, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke and myself, Naruto. There will be one round of elimination now, and then a month brake, before the final two will take place in front of all those nobles and foreigners and important people in the stadium. I made sure we still had that.

…..

"The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, against Kiba Inuzuka. Everyone else, please move to the stands."

As soon as everyone is clear Kiba starts off by saying, "Hay, sweat! We get to kick the ass of the DEAD LAST! Come on akamaru, let's beat him down!" Akamaru wines slightly, but obeys his master, moving to stand next to him.

I sigh, and pinch my nose as stress relief. I need to make this fast or I might just kill Kiba. I don't like Kiba, did you notice? I smile as I take my stance, feet together, right foot behind left, right heal raised. Right arm behind my back, and left arm in front, hand open. Body shifted to the right slightly, so I'm looking left, but forward. Eyes closed. I say eagerly, "I'm going to make this a record. Don't blink."

Kiba growls and Haku starts the match from the side of the floor. "Begin."

Not a second after the word leaves her mouth, I'm already moving forward at high Jonin speed. As I reach Kiba, I pull to the right and force my left forearm into his abdomen. Just to push off again and spin to the left sharply, braking his lower four ribs, if nothing else. He still hasn't moved, not even two seconds have passed for him as I dive to the left and drive my right knee into his chest. The blow cancels out all my speed, and turns it on him.

Before the room can register it, save the Hokage and 'Kazekage', Kiba hits the far wall with more force then most trains, the crater is six feet in radius and three feet in depth, into and out of the ancient stone. I finish my spin to the left, and stop in my stance again. Eyes still closed, of corse.

Kiba doesn't move. Akamaru yelps, and runs to him as Haku calls the match. He will be fine, with some chakra enhanced healing.

I look at Jiji, who looks back at me, mildly shaken. And I ask, "That was a record, right?"

He replies, "Yes, Naruto-kun. That most diffidently was a record."not ten seconds since the match started, not five since it ended. Haku says seven seconds, and Haku is fast, so, of corse, she's right.

…..

 **A/N: sorry if you wanted to see one of the other genin fight, but they weren't affected by me much anyways, and I need Neji for the finals, so hinata had to be here to.**


End file.
